


The Littlest Hostage

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hostage situation hits close to home for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Littlest Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fic challenge over at hawaii50_land on LJ. The prompt was 'hostage' and the fic was only supposed to be 500 words. Um... oops! I submitted an extremely cut down version for the challenge. Beta'd by my partner in crime shadowintime. You rock!

It was 4:30 Friday afternoon, and Five-0 had just wrapped up their last case for the week. As they were leaving, Steve got a phone call. He stopped and listened, once he hung up, he turned around and headed back into HQ.

“Guys, we’ve got a case.”

“Are you serious? It’s 4:30 on a Friday.”

“Sorry. Hopefully, this one won’t take long. Hostage situation at the main Bank of Hawaii branch downtown. They’re heavily armed, and one of their demands was they wanted us there.”

While Steve was filling them in, Danny’s phone beeped, signifying there was a new text message. He pulled his phone from his pocket, tapped on the screen, and froze. There were four words on his screen, and they chilled him to the bone. The message was from Rachel and it read, _We’re in the bank_.

“Oh God…” Danny’s voice cracked. It took him a moment to compose himself. Everyone was staring at him.

“Danny, what’s going on, brah?”

“Rachel just texted. They’re in the bank. We have to go, now.”

“That’s why they want us there. They must know who they have.”

“It also means there is no doubt they have Grace with them.” Danny’s face fell. He was barely keeping it together.

“Let’s go. I’m driving.” Steve led the way as they ran out to their vehicles.

\------------------------------

It didn’t take them long to get to the bank. The place was surrounded by HPD and SWAT.

“What have we got?” Steve asked the head of the SWAT team.

“There are three robbers, the bank manager, two clerks, and a family of three. The bank was getting ready to close, so luckily there weren’t many customers.”

“Well, that’s my daughter in there. Not so lucky for her now, is it?”

“Detective Williams, I assure you that I meant nothing by that. We are doing everything we can to get them out of there safely. That’s why we called you. They wanted to talk to Commander McGarrett.”

“Me? Why?”

“We don’t know, and they won’t talk to anyone but you.”

“Okay, get ‘em on the phone.”

The officer called into the bank, then handed the phone to Steve.

He took the phone. “This is Commander Steve McGarrett. You wanted to talk to me.”

 _“Seems we have someone important in here. I believe her name is Grace.”_

Steve was seething. “What do you want?” He stated through clinched teeth.

 _“We want Detective Williams. We’ll exchange his daughter for him.”_

“You know I can’t do that.”

 _“Then I suggest you look at the window closest to the door.”_

Steve looked to the window. There was a man in a mask, he had his left arm around Grace, his right hand holding a gun.

Steve spared a look over at Danny, who was being held back by Chin and Kono. He was desperate to get to his daughter.

“She’s just a kid.”

 _“You have ten minutes. Then I start killing hostages.”_ The phone clicked.

As soon as Steve hung up the phone, Danny shrugged Chin and Kono off and walked up to him. “I’ll do it.”

“Danny, we don’t know…”

“I’m doing it. My life’s in there.” His eyes were pleading.

“Okay, but you need to calm down. You go in there half cocked and…”

Danny deflated. “I know. Just…”

Steve put his hand on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed. He then passed Danny a small knife. “I can’t let you go in there completely unarmed.”

He then turned to the other members of the team. “Kono, I want you on that roof. Chin, you stay here with SWAT. I’m going to find another way in.”

Danny made his way up to the front door. He was unarmed except for the knife Steve had snuck him. When he reached the front door, one of the robbers opened it. He patted him down, not finding any weapons, and then let him into the bank.

The man held the gun on Danny as he walked into the main lobby. He could see the other two robbers. One was holding a gun on the bank employees as well as Rachel and Stan. The other had his arm around Grace; his gun now pointed at Danny.

“You said if I came in, you’d let her go.”

“That I did.” He released Grace. She ran toward her father.

“Danno!”

He bent down; not taking his eyes off the men with the guns, then looked her in the eyes as he hugged her. “Monkey, I need you to go outside, okay? Uncle Chin is out there waiting.”

“Are you coming? What about mommy?”

“We’ll be there really soon. Now go on. Danno loves you.”

Grace reluctantly let go of her father, turned, and ran to the door and out into Chin’s waiting arms.

Danny stood. “Okay, you’ve gotten what you want. Why don’t you let the rest of these people go?”

“You’re our mail ticket out of here. Once we get out of the building, they are free to leave.”

Everything happened so fast after that. Steve snuck up behind the leader. He signaled to Kono, who was easily able to take out the other two robbers. Unfortunately, the leader was able to get one shot off before Steve took him down.

Danny went down hard, pain ripping through his left shoulder. He was dazed when his head hit the floor, but when his vision cleared, he saw Rachel, Stan, and Steve standing over him.

“You couldn’t have taken care of him a little faster? This really hurts.” He winced when the full force of the pain hit him. “I don’t want Gracie to see me like this.”

Rachel bent down and spoke. “Don’t worry, Daniel. We’ll make sure she doesn’t see you until after you’ve been cleaned up.” She was shaking, and it was evident in her voice. She stood, with help from Stan.

They started to walk toward the door, and Stan turned back around. “Thank you, so much.” He turned back and they walked out.

Steve watched them leave and then turned back to Danny. “The ambulance is pulling up to the side door.”

Danny nodded.

Chin and Kono entered the building at the same time as the paramedics arrived. Danny was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled to the ambulance. His three team members followed. Steve climbed into the ambulance.

“We’ll finish up here and meet you at the hospital.”

“Okay, we’ll see you there.”

The ambulance doors closed and they headed toward the hospital.

\------------------------------

Steve hated hospitals, and especially the waiting. Luckily, Danny’s injury hadn’t been life threatening, but it was bad enough to require surgery. So, Steve waited. Kono and Chin arrived after an hour, and the three of them were sitting in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs when the doctor came out.

The doctor walked over to where the rest of Five-0 was now standing.

“How is he, doctor?”

“Detective Williams is going to be fine. The bullet missed anything vital. We were able to repair the damage, but he’s going to be in pain for awhile. He’ll also need physical therapy to get back full mobility. I don’t see why he can’t make a full recovery.”

There was a collective sigh of relief. “Can we see him?”

“Sure, as soon as we move him into a room. I’ll send a nurse.”

“Thank you.” Steve visibly relaxed. “You guys wait here. I’m going to call Rachel.”

\------------------------------

An hour later, Steve opened the door to Danny’s hospital room. Chin and Kono were just getting up to leave.

“’Bout time ya got here, brah.”

“I had to run a little errand. How’s he doing?”

“I’m fine, Steven. You gonna come in here or stand in the doorway all night?”

Chin and Kono took that as their cue. “See ya later, Danny.”

After they left, Steve asked, “You up for another visitor?”

Before Danny could answer, Grace came through the door. “Daddy!”

“Hey, Monkey!” He looked at Steve. “Thank you.”

He walked up to the side of the bed. “I called Rachel to let her know you were okay, and she said that Grace wouldn’t go to bed until she could see that you were going to be fine.”

Grace had run up to the side of the bed, but seeing her father with his arm in a sling, she hesitated. “Daddy, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Gracie, of course I’m okay. Come here.” He patted the bed next to him.

Steve helped her up onto the bed and she immediately hugged her father. Danny winced when she accidentally nudged his left arm.

“Be careful, Grace. Your daddy hurt his arm.”

She looked up at him horrified. “I’m sorry Daddy. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, sweetie. It’s okay.” He pulled her close with his right arm.

“I was so scared daddy. The bad men had guns, and the one man said that he was going to…”

“Shh… it’s alright. The bad men aren’t going to hurt anybody else.”

“Okay.” She buried her face against Danny’s chest.

Steve was noticing that Danny was starting to nod off, and he could tell that the pain was bothering him.

“Hey, Gracie, your daddy needs to rest, and I think it’s past your bedtime.”

She lifted her head. “Okay.”

Danny gave her one last squeeze. “Danno loves you.”

“I love you, Daddy.”

“I’m gonna take her home. I’ll be back in the morning. You need anything?”

“Just some clothes for when I leave, and maybe some real food. How they consider the crap they serve here food, I don’t even know.” His right arm flailed about, emphasizing his point.

Steve grinned. “You got it. See ya tomorrow.”

Yeah, Danny was going to be just fine.


End file.
